


skateboard

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charlie thought it was a good idea, Cooper breaks his arm bc hes a dumbass, Empty Pools, Skateboarding, Ted is done with everyones shit, i dont rlly know how to tag this, it wasnt, no relationships - Freeform, oh also theres a lot of swearing lmao but thats normal for my fics, seriously wtf guys stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He was skating in this empty pool while we watched and filmed and decided it would be a fantastic idea to jump from the rim of the pool to the bottom,” Ted says, running his hands down his face.“Excuse you, you went along with it!”“I had my fucking doubts! I said it would end badly!”“I could slap you right now,” Cooper growls.Ted laughs. “With what? Your stupid, broken noodle arm?”In which Cooper has a dumb idea.
Relationships: nope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! we’re back!!
> 
> important stuff, as usual:
> 
> 1\. i wrote this on my phone at 2 am in a sudden burst of inspo so excuse the mistakes lmao
> 
> 2\. i do not wish for any injury to happen to anyone!! this was just a good idea ig idk
> 
> 3\. charlie might be a little ooc here so uhh yeah
> 
> this is honestly just a crackfic and i had a lot of fun w it :)
> 
> anyways, thats all i can think of rn so i hope you enjoy!

Ted and Charlie thought it was a good idea. They really did. Cooper thought so too, until he hit the ground and broke his arm.

In their defense, Charlie and Ted had both seen people do skateboard tricks inside the empty pool, and they turned out fine. Cooper, an excellent skater, would definitely be able to perform at least a couple tricks.

He was able to, too, until he decided to do a trick off of the rim of the pool and land _ in the bottom of the fucking thing _ . Charlie, of course, thought it was a cool ass idea, but Ted thought otherwise. He in fact  _ knew  _ shit would go down. And unfortunately, he was right.

—

Charlie, Ted and Cooper all look at each other and then back to the empty pool.

“This isn’t gonna end well, is it?” Ted asks, turning back towards the two shorter boys.

Cooper taps his skateboard against his thigh. “Probably not.”

They fall into a silence, staring at the pool. Ted seriously thinks this all could end horribly, but at the same time he’d like to see the end result.  _ Cooper’s a good skater _ , he thinks.  _ He’s got this _ .

Charlie speaks up and says, “Fuck how dangerous this is. I say we do it anyway.”

“ _ Fuck _ yeah,” Cooper yells and moves back a little, dropping his skateboard on the ground. “Out of the way, nerds, I am about to blow your fucking minds!”

—

As soon as Cooper had hit the ground, and as soon as they all heard the crunch of bone and wood snapping in half, they knew for sure that Carson would be pissed. They didn’t tell him about their plans with the empty pool and the skater tricks, so how would they explain Cooper’s arm being broken in half?

Charlie and Ted slide down the walls of the pool and run towards Cooper, who is beginning to sit up. “Are you okay, Coop?”

Cooper nods. “My arm’s sore.”

Charlie and Ted look at each other, panic setting in. They had already seen just how badly Cooper’s arm had broken, but they didn’t want to tell him just yet so he wouldn’t flip his shit.

Cooper looks around for his skateboard and then sees the horrible sight. The board had snapped in half, splinters of wood scattered across the concrete.

“Oh my fucking  _ god, _ ” he whispers, moving to get up. “My board!”

Ted holds Cooper down as gently as possible and says, “Yeah, buddy, I know.”

“You’re just gonna brush that off? That was my favorite board and now it’s snapped in half at the bottom of an empty pool!” Cooper yells, struggling against Ted.

“Yes, how tragic, your board’s broken. We have bigger issues to deal with here, man!” Charlie picks up the remains of the board and climbs up to the top of the pool.

“What could be worse than my favorite board being in fucking pieces?!”

“Dude, your god damn  _ arm  _ is broken! I think that’s way more fucking important than your stupid board!”

Cooper looks down at his broken arm and his eyes widen. “Oh.  _ Shit _ .”

“Hey, Ted,” Charlie calls down. “Want me to call Carson?”

“Uh,  _ shit _ . I mean, yeah, call him and tell him what happened? Then can you get the car ready? We need to get him to the hospital.”

“Yeah, totally. I’ll put him on speaker as well; he’ll want to hear Cooper’s voice and know that he’s okay.” 

Charlie grabs his phone and slides back down to the bottom of the pool, dialing Carson’s number as he runs towards Ted and Cooper.

Carson picks up. “Hey, Charles. What’s up?”

“Okay, don’t call me that. Uhh, we have a bit of an issue,” Charlie replies, pacing back and forth.

“...What kind of issue?” Carson asks, voice lowering in concern.

Charlie turns to Ted. “I don’t wanna tell him. Can you tell him? Please? I’ll drive us to the hospital.”

Ted glares at him and Cooper sighs, slumping back on the concrete ground.

“Okay, did you just say you need to drive to the hospital?” Carson asks, voice raising. “Tell me what the  _ fuck _ happened!”

Charlie and Ted glare at each other and Cooper watches. He groans and with his uninjured arm, snatches the phone from Charlie’s hand.

“Hey, Carson, it’s Coop. I broke my favorite board and my arm.”

Silence.

“You  _ WHAT?” _

“He was skating in this empty pool while we watched and filmed and decided it would be a  _ fantastic _ idea to jump from the rim of the pool to the bottom,” Ted says, running his hands down his face.

“ _ Excuse you, _ you went along with it!”

“I had my fucking doubts! I  _ said  _ it would end badly!”

“I could slap you right now,” Cooper growls.

Ted laughs. “With  _ what?  _ Your stupid, broken  _ noodle arm _ ?”

“Guys,” Carson yells. “Stop fighting and  _ please  _ tell me you’re gonna take him to the fucking hospital!”

Cooper rolls his eyes and Charlie grabs the phone from him. “Yeah, we got the car ready. We just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks for telling me instead of hiding that.  _ Shit _ , guys! Why would you even think for one  _ second  _ that that was a good idea?”

“I thought it’d be cool!” Cooper says, yelping in pain as Ted helps him up. “Fuck dude, be  _ careful! _ ”

“I’m  _ trying _ , you moron!” Ted grunts, lifting him all the way onto his feet.

“Anyways, I think we’ve got this all under control, Carson. I’ll call you when we’re at the hospital,” Charlie says, moving towards Cooper’s other side.

“Okay. Be safe. Bye guys,” Carson says. He sighs and hangs up.

“Cool. Okay. That went well,” Charlie says, pocketing his phone. “We’re gonna be fine. You’ll be okay, Cooper.”

“Right,” Cooper says. “The, uh, the adrenaline is leaving my body, though. Shit’s starting to hurt so I’d like to get out of here fast.”

“We’re doing our best,” Ted says.

“Uh- guys-“ Charlie says, stopping. “How are we gonna get Cooper out of the pool?”

All three boys stop and look up to the top of the pool.

“ _ Shit.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this one’s p long compared to my last two.
> 
> i wanted to do smth a little more upbeat after “button” so here we are! again, i hope yall enjoyed! lmk if there’s any mistakes
> 
> comments + kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
